


tell her to fair better

by StrwbrryIceCrm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (i guess), /j unless, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Foolish and dream are brothers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Mommy Issues, Pandora's Vault Prison, woahhh that happens a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryIceCrm/pseuds/StrwbrryIceCrm
Summary: to kiss and tell, that was not his specialty anymore
Relationships: Clay | Dream & FoolishG (Video Blogging RPF), FoolishG & Cara | CaptainPuffy (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 61





	tell her to fair better

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt is from hamham's request page, i asked and she allowed me too. go check out her works if you haven't already! <3 you platonically ash!

"Wait-- Dream what do you mean?"

He exhaled slowly, hands laying in between his legs, head shaking. Explanations were hard to properly word together, even worse when he had to repeat it. Dull emerald eyes met a more vibrant shade -- his adopted brother staring him down in question, or....no, that's just his expression. "I...I haven't been a notoriously good sibling, nor have I been a great son, Foolish."

"Wh-- no listen you've been better to me than anyone else ever has! Dream for so many years you've acknowledged me as a being, not a god, but a being who you care for so much,"

Fumbled screams echoed densely within the cell. Nails brushed skin, dragging down a sullen face littered with various scars; those inflicted from bouts of war, of plotting and praying for sweet victory.

Tensed hands gripped shaking ones to steady them forcing fingers to intertwine, foreheads touching in a calming manner. Stoic, brave Dream who did his best to protect those close to himself, trembled in Foolish's arms. Soft, pained cries left his lips.

"You've... you've had such a good relationship with Puffy, why hell I'm pretty sure you're the favorite child," He chokes out, no not bitterly, he loved both of them so much. "So I want you to do something for me while I'm here, alright?"

"Sure, sure. I'm here now, I'm listening to you."

A saddened smile formed, oh how blatantly cursed he was. _Fuck irrational self-pity_. "Dream?"

Stalling never seemed to last long, just as likely as a bee to live after stinging, his family knew this routine. Cruel, brash laughter pursued coming out in raspy gasps -- why wait any longer, huh?

"Please, please do better than me, I'm a convict for a reason **_I_** am a lousy excuse for a person. Fuck man! .....I'll kick your ass if you try anything selfish or immoral, don't think I won't."

Amusement trickled from the younger, underlying promise gleaming off of him. Though he made no verbal response -- untangling his brother's long hair in his hands. Foolish brought the smaller male closer to his body letting his warmth comfort the other.

"Could you," One, two, three, four - steady down and get your head focused. Obsidian had once made him nauseous =, gave him perplexed worries, now stands as just a regular block sheltering him from the _rule breakers_. "Could you take care of mom for me please? You know she can be a little-all-over-the-place and sometimes that puts her in grave danger."

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick_.

"Is that a promise or a statement?"

They share a brief moment, thundering footsteps signaling a day's visit clocking to an end. Mechanical redstone whirring, green splotches of a creeper-hybrid coming forward in view. "You hour's up, let's go," Sam shouted, raising his trident over his broad shoulder. "COME ON NOW!"

"I'll keep her under watchful vision, you have my word."

Glances were exchanged, lava sizzling in the background, tear-filled eyes blinked. Mumbled oh so quietly to that which still cared, "....thank you...."


End file.
